communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:MtaÄ
Edittools Salut ! Serait-il possible de faire le même MediaWiki:Edittools que sur le Bloc-notes ?(Mon clavier ayant quelques problèmes avec les balises, ça me serait d'une grande aide^^) Hello ! Is that possible to do the same MediaWiki:Edittols than on the Bloc-Notes ?(My keyboard's got some problems with balises, so this would be great for me ^^) Mili-Cien 5 novembre 2008 à 18:16 (UTC) Thanks/Merci ! Mili-Cien 5 novembre 2008 à 18:22 (UTC) :Je veux bien le faire, mais il me faut les droits Admin. Marc, peux-tu le demander à Angela ? Merci --Ericaef 20 novembre 2008 à 17:31 (UTC) Plaque tournante ? Marc, c'est quoi une plaque tournante ? ce que tu as ajouté dans le menu de aide.wikia.com... --Ericaef 20 novembre 2008 à 17:31 (UTC) modèle Oui, moi j'en ai une. Je suis Tenryuken et j'aimerai savoir comment faire une "Character Box". :Je ne sais pas... au début: Toi, c'est qui? Après, dasn quel wiki tu veux moi de t'aider et puis, n'oublie pas d'écrire aux pages dicussiones. J'attends ta réponse! ^^ MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 2 décembre 2008 à 16:13 (UTC) Namespace Conseil sur help, il y a un namespace Advice. Il faudrait donc un namespace Conseil sur Aide --Cywil 31 janvier 2009 à 13:43 (UTC) Skype Oui, j'utilise skype. Très intéressant l'idée du tchat Wikia.fr ! Ok, je chercherai.--Cywil 31 janvier 2009 à 19:19 (UTC) nouveau wiki pot'iront j'ai commencé un nouveau wiki http://fr.potiront.wikia.com/wiki/Les_Pot%27iront_Wiki. je me demande si il y a un minimum de notoriété pour pouvoir créer ce wiki? je suis wikipédien depuis mai 2006. je veux changer la page d'accueil mais les modifications ne sont pas actives. Merci d'avance de ton aide.--82.228.96.65 27 mai 2009 à 20:14 (UTC) :Tu parles de faire de la publicité ? Vous pouvez ajouter votre wiki au thème Sciences (et green). Où est ce-que tu veux changer l'accueil ? À fr.wikia ? À ton wiki ? Bon, c'est toujours utile d'être connecté. Cela peut résoue des problèmes. S'il n'a pas été la réponse souhaitée, dis moi, ce que tu as demandé (encore une fois, peut-être avec des liens ?) Bonne soirée Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 27 mai 2009 à 20:25 (UTC) Gestion des utlisateurs Salut ! Je viens de me joindre à la communauté Peux-tu me dire s'il est possible de créer un wiki protégé, c'est-à-dire d'en permettre l'accès uniquement aux utilisateurs que j'aurais déterminé. Si je demande ça, c'est parce que les contenus du wikis seraient confidentiels. Merci de me préciser si cela est possible et dans ce cas de m'indiquer comment faire. Dans le cas où cela n'est pas possible, connais-tu un outil qui serit pertinenet pour moi ?M Merci d'avance, Cédric :Bonjour et bienvenue parmi nous. :Il n'est pas possible de créer un wiki protégé. Le modèle de Wikia est d'offrir des espaces public pour le partage de l'information, désolé. :Ce que tu cherches est un espace collaboratif privé, il existe tout un tas de sites à configurer permettant cela et seuls tes besoin spécifiques permettront de retenir celui qui te paraît le plus adapté. :—Wyz mars 18, 2012 à 19:17 (UTC)